Lavender Envelopes
by kyurei
Summary: Once the star, now filled with loss. After and now adventures, one at the guild; another far away from close. Many months of sending letters. They began developing a closer friendship after a disastrous event. Natsu and Lucy, are coming back together as they step little by little together. Will they eventually be back together?


Ohayo! Hi Everyone

This is my first ever fan fiction; I have been trying to write stories like this for almost a year already. I wanted to keep the ideas original and having a fist-pumping plot. Also, wanted to be safe from being accused of copying haha. Since there are now over 50k (and still growing) fan fictions of Fairy Tail written. I wanted to be part of the Fan fiction community, so this is why I am writing one! I hope you like my first story and it's going to head towards Romance and Comedy. Even though I'm not that good at writing Comedy scenes, I'll try my best to crack up you up haha :). Anyways, without further do; scroll down if you'd still like to read my story!

Disclaimer: The story consists of Fairy Tail characters; whom I give rights to Mashima Hiro. As well as the plot in this story, which might overlap with another. If you think you do own an idea that is used in this fan fiction. Feel free to contact me whenever you want, so that I can recall off the idea off my plot story. Enough chatting; here's the story!

Chapter 1: It Was My Mistake

Lucy's POV.

I was suffering from pain; my nerves suddenly jointed upward becoming tight, crunched together. My body shrunk, my eyes opened, wide, seeing what I didn't even believe in. I was like a 'deaf' person. The guild, celebrating on Lisanna's comeback. Levy joined me, but I didn't hear a single word. I was concentrating on what I saw. Lisanna was the star today, and might as well be all for sake. Well, at least someone could talk to me. No one talked to me, I was left there crying inside and drinking the water, until it finished. Everyone, heading to Lisanna, leaving me, the newbie left alone. Although, one person probably understood my feelings by then. Master (Makarov) saw me, feeling abandoned, lonely. He came up to me; I wiped my tears as soon as possible.

Master came and gave me a pat on the back, however with a frown on his face. It seemed like he kind of felt the inside of me. Not long I decided that I would leave the guild to head back to my apartment, I closed the guild doors quietly as possible. I didn't want to be accused of being an "attention seeker". Who would make everyone notice I would be going. When heading back to my apartment, I headed off to another way to buy a slice of cake from Mr. Yajima. I almost cried into tears, the slice of the strawberry cake reminded me of Erza. To be honest, at first I wouldn't have bought this slice of cake anyways; but at first, I thought I'd order something from the guild, but Mirajane was celebrating with the rest. Which then, I couldn't call her up to do so. It would be cowardly weird while them having fun full with happiness. I guess, I'm the only person in the guild, who wasn't so surprisingly excited to see Lisanna. I could say, Natsu's ex- girlfriend, or becoming his girlfriend already. Later, now back in my apartment. I sat down on my table, opened up the box of cake and placed it carefully onto a cute polka dot plate; which kind of reminded me of the plate in my childhood history. In the Heartfilia Konzern Residences. Speaking of my family, I haven't contacted them for a while already. I might head back for a visit, I miss everyone. Even dad, although I hate to say it. And to mama's grave.

Natsu's POV.

Lucy's scent was becoming lighter than before. Her scent wasn't as strong as an hour back. Was she gone? She probably headed off to somewhere. But, without me, not telling me a single word. Not too long, Master called me in to his office. Explaining about Luce. I was completely shocked, I didn't know it would be this bad! However, I wasn't trying to hurt her feelings, but it wasn't me. I wasn't me! Probably just she had a hard time watching the rest of the guild following Lisanna everywhere. I know my behavior, I know myself, my feelings for Lisanna, it's all gone, all faded away. I have a feeling Lisanna is 'trying' to get it back. But, it won't happen. I think, I've fallen for her already; I love Lucy….

I ran to the door guilds, opening it as fast as I could. Rushing through the streets as I bumped into one another.

"Lucy!" I shouted, knocking her door as hard as I could. The door didn't open, it was shut closed. Not a single sound was heard in her apartment. I could still smell her scent. I could. How could I have done this!

Lucy's POV.

I could hear, the sounds screeching from the door. The weight of the hits, I could tell it was Natsu. I can't let him in, trying to say ordinary kiddy excuses. That wouldn't work on me, I only needed privacy. My tears fell down, sobbing quietly beneath my pink blanket. I already knew that the whole guild would probably already notice my disappearance.

Two days later, I still didn't go to Fairy Tail. Many times, many times, guild mates banged my door. I peeked into the cat knob; I saw Levy, Erza, Mirajane and even Wendy. However, I couldn't take it. I didn't want to face any more troubles.

Therefore, I wrote letters to them about my situation. All the same objectives; No need to be worried about how I'm going. I wasn't trying to get attention; I don't want to be the person who wants what they can't have; and posses a silly attitude.

With Love, Lucy.

14 December, X784, before the S- Class adventures. It was the last day I stepped in and out of Fairy Tail. That day, everyone got my 'attention'. I could see Lisanna, her eyes flaming. All she wanted was to kick me out of everyone's mind. She wanted to be the main girl of the guild again. However, I don't want that. My problem isn't having pretty dresses or popularity. My ideal was becoming successful, but I probably failed for most of the time. I would miss being in Team Natsu and Fairy Tail. I guess that Lisanna hoped for me to get out, but that wasn't my plan…

END OF CHAPTER! I hope you all liked it. I tried explaining as much as I could about the personal views of each character. If you did like it, please comment down below. If you didn't it's all right I understand; not everyone likes the same thing. I'm going to leave this up for now; I might update tomorrow since it's a day off! But, no high hopes since I might have something else to do.

I update every week on a Saturday (EST TIME)


End file.
